


Midnight hues

by Dragonova9098



Series: In a world where Berlin and Palermo had a happy ending [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonova9098/pseuds/Dragonova9098
Summary: Andrès has a lot of creative ways to wake Martìn up
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: In a world where Berlin and Palermo had a happy ending [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928839
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Midnight hues

Andrès started working night shift at his art gallery three weeks ago. He said its when most of artist and art enthusiast comes out. He usually opens it at 9 in the evening and closes 3 in the morning. Whenever he got back Martìn would be fast asleep in his room half naked while in his day off he'll spend the whole day sleeping and the nights wide awake. Although he has a lot of co-artist to talk to in his art gallery he do missed Martìn's voice, his laugh, the way his eyes sparkle whenever he sees Andrès, generally he just miss Martìn.

One night, on his day off, while Andrès is gazing at the moon and drinking whisky he looked at the empty chair beside him and sigh. If they keep on not seeing each other despite living under one roof he might go crazy. Andrès stood and walked to Martìn's room, he poked his head on the door and shouted "MARTÌN!" 

Martìn bolted right up "WHAT?!" Shock and fear creeping in.

"Wear a shirt. You might catch a cold" Andrès gave him a smile and left. 

Martìn, confused, grabbed a shirt and wore it. He sat at his bed wondering what was that for but decided against it and went back to sleep.

A week after that, on Andrès' day off, he made a mental note to wake Martìn gently. Last time he woke him up he was cranky for a day or two. But that doesnt concern him, after all he's not the one who suffered from it, his brother does and he got scolded by him, thats where his concern comes in.

This time he cooked pasta and poured wine, he went straight to Martìn's room where he's sleeping with a shirt on, thank goodness cause Andrès is really worried about him catching a cold. He placed the tray on Martìn's table, pushing aside all his blueprints, his pens rolling away, and sat beside him. 

Andrès looked at him fondly and lowered his lips to the others ear. "Martìn?" He whispered. Martìn just grunted so he whispered again, "my love, wake up."

Martìn did, blinking in confusion. He sat up, rubbing the sleep in his eyes, looking at Andrès, "Andrès? You need anything?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes. I cooked pasta. I want to know what you think" Andrès went to pick the tray up and placed it at Martìn's lap.

Martìn, still confused, took a bite and nod. His eyes wandered back at his table where he saw the mess Andrès made. "Did you just threw my things away?" 

"What? Dont be silly. How was it?" He took the fork and scooped some more to feed Martìn.

"Its really good" Martìn said while chewing.

"Manners!" Andrès scolded. He fed Martìn until all of it was gone. He smiled at him as Martìn gulped the wine down and stood up. He picked the tray up and chuckled, "glad you liked my dinner" he said as he left.

"WHAT?" Martìn shouted. "Wait! Andrès!" He called out, "what do you mean dinner? Its 2! In the morning!"

"Its how my body clock works now"

"Wait! Wait. Dont move. Give me that" Martìn took the tray and head to the kitchen, Andrès following him, "stay there" he ordered.

Andrès complied and sat at the counter looking at Martìn who's doing the dishes now. 

"I'll cook dinner for you, just wait" Martìn said. He wasnt a good cook as Andrès but he do know how to fix something up. He made Andrès a soup and some seasoned vegetables. 

"Way better that what I made" Andrès said as he finished, "thank you, my love" he stood up to kiss Martìn and caressing his face, he smiled and walked away "good night love."

Martìn was left in the kitchen washing dishes. This isnt really how he imagine spending his nights. But for Andrès he's willing to lose any amount of sleep.

The week after that Martìn is actually anticipating Andrès. He stayed up late, waiting for him to come, pretending to concentrate on his blueprint. He kept on glancing on the door where Andrès might pop out, actually just looking at his door the entire time. When he got tired he just gave up and decided to sleep. He closed his lights and went under the sheets, shuts his eyes. He's drifting to sleep when his door slammed open. He saw Andrès in his red bathrobe with his pillow.

"Ah! Good. I was waiting for you to sleep" Andrès mused. He closed the door and pushed Martìn a little so he could lie down beside him. He kissed Martìn, faced the other way and slept.

Martin, dumbfounded, just looked at the sleeping man beside him and smiled. There is no way they'll fit in that bed without one of them, Martìn probably, falling out. When he was sure that Andrès was really asleep he stood up, covered Andrès and went to the couch. A few hours after that, Martìn woke up with a huge dark figure on his feet. He sprang out of the couch in panic and fear and then he realize it was only Andrès with his pillow.

"You left me there alone" Andrès grumbled.

Martìn sighed. "We wont fit there"

"Okay" brokenheartedly Andrès walked away.

"Wait!" Martìn called, "Im sorry. Dont go." Martìn sat back on the couch offering a hand on Andrès, "come here." Andrès sat on the couch. He look at Martìn, wide awake, who smiled at him. "How's the gallery?" 

"Oh its good. You should really come" Andrès explained all the good reason why Martìn needs to see it. Mostly because he wants to flaunt Martìn to everyone but mainly because he just want Martìn there. 

They spend the whole night talking. Martìn told him how the state of the plan in, he also told him that he 'nearly' beat Sergio at chess. While Andrès told him how he hate the little blonde that always goes at his gallery wearing suffocating perfume and just stand there never really looking at his paintings. Andrès also voiced out his concern on Martìn's bad habit of sleeping topless worrying he might catch a cold but in reality he just dont want Sergio seeing Martìn half naked, well not without his supervision. They also did a little sketching competion, in which Andrès won, since Martìn was only used at sketching building plans and Andrès is a pro at sketching Martìn in every angle. 

Morning came, Martìn is at the counter while Andrès is cooking when Sergio entered. "Good morning" he greeted. 

"Ah! Good morning brother!" Andrès mused while Martìn just smiled at him. 

Sergio notice the difference in the atmosphere. In the past few weeks, both Andrès and Martìn are irritable and not to mention annoying. Clearly those two were more relaxed now that they got to spend some time together and he didnt want to get in their way so he just went back to his room and left them on their own. He's glad that their little shenanigans in the middle of the night is now over. Or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I really cant get enough of this two FORGIVE ME


End file.
